


A Very Happy New Year

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: Moments of Spideypool [33]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Celebrations, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, New Years, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade celebrate the New Year together in their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> The very last one this year! :D (there're 45 more minutes left over here, omg XD)  
> So, sometimes when you write, you got this idea that's just not fitting into any story but needs to be written? Here you go. A little something smutty and sexy to end the year ;)

Peter carefully swiped the broom underneath the Christmas tree, brushing a handfull of pine needles out into the living room. The tree wouldn't last that much longer, but Peter was determined to at least keep it for another two days, until the new year began.  
All day long there had been “the best of”-something shows on TV, and the streets were buzzing with people running late errands for parties or already on their way to venues for the big moment. 

Peter was quite glad he and Wade had different plans.  
They'd decided to stay in for the night, not in the mood for partying. The prospect of staying on the sofa or in bed, snuggled up in blankets and each other's arms, seemed so much more tempting than squishing through a packed location with thumping beats and the smell of alcohol in the air.  
Peter smirked when he thought that maybe that was because they were getting old.  
They didn't even buy any fireworks this year – they'd just get up on the roof and watch the city light up at midnight. 

Maybe they were just still in that honeymoon phase of just wanting to be around each other, since it was the first New Year's they'd celebrate as newly-weds. 

 

"Where's my sweet spider at?“ Wade shouted when he came into their shared apartment, a big bag dangling from one hand.  
"Over here! I was just trying to get some of the pine needles out,” Peter mentioned as he kneeled in front of the tree to put the blanket back under it. It was a tip he'd gotten from his aunt May, but their tree was bigger than the blanket and so most of the needles fell on the floor anyways. But it did look better than the green bucket that held the tree.  
“I got us some snacks for the night,” Wade announced happily, and Peter smirked because he'd thought so when the Merc had taken all in all twenty minutes just to take out the trash.  
“Tacos?”  
“Better. A whole lotta Tacos!”  
Peter laughed, gesturing to the kitchen counter.  
“Then let's have some leftovers with a side of Taco.”  
“Oh god, I love the holidays,” Wade sighed, happily patting his belly, which didn't even show just how much food he'd put away in the last few days. 

The two men had visited Peter's aunt May for Christmas, staying at her place overnight so she wouldn't feel lonely. Really, it were a great few days, full of memories, old and new, so much good food and love. 

While Wade unpacked the Tacos on a big plate, Peter put together some leftovers on two smaller plates, once again glad that his aunt loved to cook for them. With two guys running a mutated metabolism, there was always room for snacks.  
When everything was heated up and prepared, they went to the sofa and put their plates onto the coffee table. Wade flicked through the channels on TV while Peter patted the big comfy pillows and brought a blanket for them to share.  
"God, I really love the holidays,“ Wade sighed once again when he was all snuggled up next to Peter, a plate of leftovers in his lap.  
"You're kind of repeating yourself.“  
"I know, but I _do love_ the holidays,“ Wade laughed, taking a bite off that amazing chicken casserole.  
"I'm glad we were at aunt May's. She was so happy to have the family together,“ Peter said, leaning onto Wade's shoulder as they silently agreed on re-watching „home alone“ for the third time during these holidays.  
"Yeah, she's great. You sure she doesn't want us over tonight?“  
"No, she's not even home. She's with some of her friends, they wanted to celebrate together.“  
"Woop woop, grandmas raisin' the roof.“  
"I guess it's gonna be more card games and talking about grandchildren,“ Peter giggled, all the same glad that his aunt could spend some time with her friends. As far as he knew, most of the ladies were widows themselves, and a lot lived alone, too. They were meeting up at least once every two weeks for cake, cookies and card games, or visited museums or the opera together.  
"Ah … well, can't say that we ain't at least trying for children,“ Wade joked and they laughed together, the topic not even being a concern for them right now. That was still far, far away and it was absolutely okay this way. Now, after their amazing wedding and honeymoon – to Hawaii, nonetheless – it was time for only the two of them. 

 

They watched the movie to the end, then one of those only slightly tacky year's rewind shows, before playing some online games against each other. It was all pretty untraditional, but also very much perfect. 

In the early evening hours they took a bath together, which eventually ended up in teasing and groping one another, but also a lot of laughing and kissing. Peter felt dizzy with love when they got out of the water, wrapped up in towels and bathrobes to prepare the rest of the night. 

"I'm absolutely in the mood for some more leftovers!“ Wade announced, but Peter kept him from going into the kitchen.  
"I'll get something nice prepared, you go ahead and use that spray-stuff of yours,“ Peter said and meant a kind of spray-on lotion that Wade had gotten to soothe his skin. It was still in experimental stages, but was designed to help burn victims and generally everyone with too sensitive skin to always rub things on it. They had yet to see some results other than the good parts of skin looking very nice and hydrated, but as long as Wade was willing to try things he'd be fine with it, too. It did at least help with the constant itching, so that was a plus. 

While Wade was spraying away in the bathroom, Peter went to the kitchen to take a big wooden board out of the cupboard. He put several bowls onto it with all kinds of delicious things for them to snack on. For Christmas, Peter had given Wade a collection of some of the best 80s sitcoms, and they'd watch as much as they could in bed tonight.  
Peter found himself grin as he went back to the bedroom to put the board onto his night stand. This was one of the most cosy and overall best nights they'd had together. In such a good mood, Peter decided it was time for some Champagne, that he'd bought especially for the New Year's Eve. When he found it waiting in the fridge, Peter saw that there was an opened bottle of wine in there as well, and quickly changed his mind, since the good stuff didn't need to be wasted.  
Neither of them drank a lot – Wade had, in the past, but not anymore – but lately there'd been a lot to celebrate, so they'd gotten a small collection of good wines, just to have every now and then. Better than the stuff out of the box anyways, Peter thought with a smirk. 

All in all, their lives had just improved over the last couple of months. Peter was sure Wade could feel it, too. They were so good for each other, a perfect match, as cheesy as it might be. 

 

“I got another little somethin' for you. Well, us. But you can open it!” Wade announced and sauntered back into the bedroom, a beautifully wrapped box in his hands. Peter smirked and placed their wine glasses onto the board on his night stand, along with the bottle. He wondered briefly where Wade had hidden the box.  
“If it's for both of us, let's open it together,” Peter said, patting the bed in front of him for Wade to sit down. The Merc placed the box onto the bed and sat on the edge, a wide grin on his face.  
“Nah, you can open it. I already know what it is, anyways;” he said and nudged it closer to Peter. The younger man smiled and took the box - a heavy red carton with a gold band and a big bow on top.  
“It's really beautiful,” Peter mumbled and wondered what it might be. Wade had already given him a very nice leather briefcase with Peter's initials engraved on the golden zipper – probably even real gold, knowing Wade.  
“I know, right? Open up!” Wade urged and then giggled as if he'd made a good joke. Peter furrowed his brows in amusement, but proceeded and carefully untangled the bow on top. The satin band slid onto the bed and Peter slid one finger under a little dent in the box to push the lid up. 

And reveal …

“What is that?” Peter blurted out in surprise, because he'd really not seen anything like it. His brain needed a few moments to compare images and assume a few things to come up with a conclusive answer. Also, the little tag inside the box did it's part.  
“A toy. Y'know, for us,” Wade supplied with a smirk, raising one hairless eyebrow expectantly to Peter. The younger man nodded and didn't know what to say for a moment. 

The toy was a nice turquoise color with a curved handle with a hole on top to hook one finger through, probably for security measures and not losing it during a heated night. Which made Peter realize that, yes, his cheeks had probably turned a nice red color.  
The toy itself was cushioned in black satin, with the tag neatly placed underneath. It told Peter that the toy was made out of highest-quality silicone and even had a ten year warranty on it. Well, leave it to Wade to only get the best quality products, even for the bedroom. 

The curved handle of the toy, not wider than a finger but about twice as long, lead to a droplet-shaped tip, making Peter feel warmth pool in his belly when he thought about how this would feel … _inside_ him. 

“So, you like it?” Wade guessed, more a rhetorical question than anything else. Peter was silent for a lone minute, then he smirked and huffed out a laugh, letting his head hang. He still felt heat in his cheeks, but he realized that with all the things they'd done – quite a few, really – and now with being married, they had passed that stage of being embarrassed in front of each other.  
Sure, there were boundaries even now, but they were open about being naked, about being physical with each other, about lust.  
“Yeah, I like it. I think, at least, I've never really seen one like this.”  
Wade's eyes gleamed bright with happiness, but still left room for Peter to see the darker colors of arousal shimmering in them.  
“Always my pleasure to surprise you, my Spidey.”

“I am surprised, indeed. And … thanks, honey. I really like it,“ Peter finally replied and leaned over the box to kiss his lover. Wade reached up and curled a large hand around Peter's neck, letting his lips linger on the younger man's, promising more without saying anything.  
When they parted, they shared a private, loving smile before Wade took the box and pushed it aside to snuggle up next to Peter. 

He placed an arm around Peter, who leaned his head against Wade's shoulder. They were both still in their bathrobes, the board with snacks on both their laps. They clinked their wine glasses together with a cheers and sipped the dark ruby liquid.  
There was no rush, because there was no need for it. Both of them knew and cherished that, as they watched cheesy lines being said in cheap sets and laughed about old jokes.  
The year might come to an end, but neither Peter nor Wade were even slightly stressed by that. So what if the year was over soon, they were together and that was all that counted. Right now, right there, their time stood still anyways, as it always did when they held and kissed each other, laughed and ate together.  
Made a loving, warm, cosy memory of their first ever New Year's Eve as a married couple.

 

At some point, after yet another set of credits rolled over the screen, they kissed again. And again.  
Their kisses lingered, tongues started to explore, to tease, teeth softly bit into these special spots that made the other shiver and sigh.  
Their bathrobes rustled when they were tugged off and carelessly thrown onto the floor to make way for stroking, caressing hands and fingertips.  
The first fireworks of the night went off just when Peter pulled Wade down onto the bed, on top of him, moaning into his lover's mouth as they kissed. It was familiar and exciting at the same time, feeling the Merc's rough, muscled body on top of his, and Peter relished in the feeling. 

Wade's lips traced an invisible line down Peter's stomach, following his hand which had already mapped out that path and was now teasing the soft skin on Peter's inner thigh. The hero opened his legs wider to either side of Wade's body, cradling the Merc's head with both his hands when Wade slowly pushed one finger into him.  
There was no stretch, not yet, and Wade was so gentle, kissing every inch of Peter's skin he could get his lips on while he first moved one, then two slick finger inside Peter's body.  
“You ready? I think it'll fit,” Wade mumbled, his tongue sliding over Peter's navel briefly, tickling the younger man.  
“Yeah, I'm ready,” Peter sighed and let his head drop into the pillow behind him, trying to relax. He was a bit too excited, just because he wanted to know how the toy would feel. 

 

Because of the unusual shape, Wade was extra careful pushing it into Peter's body, taking his time, but never pausing so he wouldn't force Peter to endure the stretch for too long. A shout escaped Peter when the bulbous tip disappeared inside his body and Wade still pushed on, wanting it in as far as it would go.  
Peter's harsh breaths were all Wade could hear, could focus on, wanted to focus on. He saw the muscles in Peter's stomach and legs tremble before the younger man arched off the bed when the toy was finally fully seated. 

“You like it?” Wade asked when Peter had been silent for a little too long.  
“Yes.”  
The Merc grinned and had almost laughed. His lover’s voice was quiet, trembled even with this little word, but the response was so clear, so surprised, that it was almost comical.  
“You’re amazing. Ah, look at you,” Wade sighed, smiling down at this gorgeous naked body in front of him, laid out and opened up just for him.  
Maybe Peter wanted to reply something, maybe not, but all Wade heard was a shaky breath. He took it as his cue anyways, giving one hard thrust Peter shouted, took a hard breath and moaned, unable to even form words.  
“Still good?”  
Peter just nodded and Wade took that as a go. He moved the toy in a steady rhythm, back and forth, in and out, just a little bit at a time, but steady enough to have Peter thrash around in the sheets. 

Wade just sat back and watched for a bit, ignoring his own throbbing erection while his eyes followed the toy as it slid into Peter's body, slick glistening on the silicone handle and on Peter's inner thighs. He gulped, unable now to hold back any longer, regarding his own cock with just a glance. Truth was, Wade was a bit afraid to do as much as touch himself, because he was so extremely aroused by seeing Peter with that toy.  
“You okay?” he asked once again, relieved when Peter nodded, gasping out a yes. A slim, strong hand stroked it's way up Wade's leg and to his ribs, making him want so much more.  
“All good,” Peter whispered, his chest rising and falling hard with every breath. “C'mere … please ...”  
Wade smiled, albeit a bit shaky, and leaned down to kiss Peter. He waited, fighting the bit of nerves that had him, until Peter's hand landed on his hip again and he pushed down, showing Wade that he wanted more.  
There was admittedly some fumbling involved to get Wade to line up and find his way along the handle of the toy, but they just laughed and giggled and kissed their way through it, until the giggles turned into sighs and moans again.  
It was quite the stretch, even Wade could feel it, but Peter seemed blissed out and urged him to move right away.  
“Don't stop … please, oh …,” he sighed raising his hips to meet Wade's thrusts. The Merc had to reach up to the headboard just to support both of them moving. Wade was surprised he could actually feel and nudge the round tip of the toy, making it hit Peter's prostate or just drive it deeper into his lover's body. He was careful at first, testing how it would feel for both of them, but when Peter's moans dissolved into needy whines, such delicious sounds that Wade just loved bringing him to make, Wade thrust harder, steadier, making the bed underneath them creak in protest. 

“This is crazy ... I can’t ... oh god …,” the younger man managed.  
Wade laughed because really, he had the time of his life right there. He took a break, just shallowly moving back and forth, giving Peter time to breathe.  
“You wanna ride me?” Wade asked, following a brief idea.  
“Yeah,” Peter sighed as his eyes rolled back into his head. Wade wasn’t all that sure if his blissed our spider could even hold himself up, but he tried all the same. Grabbing his lover’s hips, Wade quickly flipped them, letting himself fall into the mattress with a thump that got drowned out by Peter’s moan.  
“My love,” Wade murmured, brow furrowing in concentration when he watched himself disappearing into Peter’s body again. “I love hearing you ...”  
Peter smiled lazily, head hanging back and exposing his neck, that Wade would’ve loved to kiss. But right now he could barely think past thrusting up into Peter’s tight heat. It was even more stimulation than before, because obviously gravity would do it's part and constantly force the toy down, making both of them feel the most of it.  
Even for Wade it was almost too much, but he found barely enough mental strength to ponder whether or not to call for a break. Thankfully, Peter still had some mind to talk.  
“I can’t. I ... you gotta ...”  
“Wanna lie down again?”  
Peter nodded, eyes squeezed shut, before another violent shudder raced through him, making his mouth fall open. Wade licked his lips and watched another stream of cum dribble out Peter’s cock. He’d be done soon, so Wade carefully lifted his lover off the bed.  
“What ...,” Peter hissed, shooting Wade an almost angry look, but the older man just manhandled his lover onto his stomach.  
“You wanted to lie down.”  
“I didn't want you to stop, though …,” Peter said into the pillow and hugged it tight with both arms, rubbing his cheek against it for a moment. He sighed when Wade grabbed the end of the toy and moved it just a bit, just enough to make his lover feel it. Peter had to laugh and moan at the same time, eventually begging Wade to stop the thrusting.  
“Too much?”  
“A bit,” he admitted and smirked when he felt Wade's free hand massage his butt and thighs.  
“I know something that'll soothe you,” Wade cooed, his voice soft and loving, but Peter heard the smirk in his words. “My sweet spider.”  
With that, Wade turned on the toy and it began buzzing quietly, right against Peter's prostate. The vibrations shot through Peter's body like an electric current, making him jerk and moan.

“That's the spot, huh? You like that?”  
Peter could only moan into the pillow and bite the soft cushion when he felt Wade line up along the handle of the toy. He felt the heat and stretch of Wade's cock entering him and gasped suddenly, a stream of come dribbling down onto the sheets. Peter closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, wanted to force the overwhelming sensations down, but no such luck. He came so hard he could barely breathe, before Wade was even fully inside him again.  
The Merc held onto Peter's hip with one hand and onto the toy with the other, watching his lover through hooded eyes as he came, trembling and shouting out his release. It was a gorgeous sight, how his skin would flush just a little, how the muscles on his back moved and his slim hands clawed into the pillows. 

“Hold on,” Wade growled then, turning the toy back up to a higher vibration that even he could feel against the tip of his cock. Peter shouted, clenching around Wade as the older man moved above him, the sound of their skin slapping together obscene and wonderful at the same time.  
It felt so good, way too good.  
Wade quickly felt his orgasm pull almost painfully in his groin and he bowed over Peter's body, reaching up to entwine their hands, the quiet clink of their wedding bands drowned out by their moans.

 

They slumped onto the bed together, Wade's arms slung around Peter's chest, both of them breathing hard, gasping like drowning men. Wade lazily put a kiss onto Peter's sweaty neck, tasting the salt on his lover's skin and loving it.  
The constant vibrations made both their aftershocks almost painful, having them writhe and shudder together until they were entirely spent and exhausted. 

With a grunt, Wade pulled out and nudged up one of Peter's legs so he could also remove the toy. The younger man sighed and pulled a face when Wade threw the toy – still slick – onto the floor, but didn't say anything about it.  
Wade let himself fall to the side and stretched out on the mattress, before curling up towards Peter again.

Who opened his eyes just in time to see the clock on the night stand strike midnight and the first colorful lights of fireworks go off outside. Wade smiled, his eyes dark, looking like molten gold in the ever changing lights streaming in through the window. 

“Happy New Year, Spidey.”  
Peter laughed, tipping his chin up and meeting Wade's lips for a sweet, loving kiss.  
“Happy New Year, husband,” Peter whispered between kisses. 

They were a bit late, but managed to watch the best of New York's many fireworks from the roof of their home, sharing a warm blanket, smiles and kisses throughout the night. Wade had brought the bottle of Champagne from the fridge and they sipped the bubbly liquid right out of it, not bothering with glasses.  
They talked, laughed, shared memories of the just passed year.  
And eventually watched the fireworks subside and the sun rising above the city, starting a new year with countless possibilities for new memories for them to make. 

“I love you,” Wade whispered when the pink sky just turned orange, his chin on Peter's shoulder. Peter smiled, turning his head and looking up to Wade, breathing a kiss onto Wade's cheek.  
“I love you, too.”


End file.
